fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cute N' Cool Twins Pretty Cure!
Cute N' Cool Twins Pretty Cure! (キュートのクールツインズプリキュア！) is a Next Installment that is made by Shiratori Makoto. Main Characters Cures * / (キュアグリステン) - The cute cure and leader of this team. Kirari is a Outgoing, Polite and Friendly who has a righteous virtuals and also a school idol who is the childhood friend of Fuyuna. She can be crying sometimes when her friends disappeared. She along with Fuyuna can became idols after they passed their audition. Her alter ego is . The Heart Twin of Sparkles and Love. Her theme color is and . * / (キュアグレイシーズ) - The cool cure of this team. Fuyuna is a Cold Girl but Sweet, Innocent Girl with less anger issues even though she is look like her. She is also a Student Council Secretary and a Childhood Friend of Kirari. Her family also owns their Ice Cream Shop named "The Ice Cones" where she sometimes work here. She along with Kirari can became idols after they passed their audition. Her Alter Ego is . The Heart and Twin of Ice and Courage. Her theme color is and . * / (キュアコムバストバスト) - The 3 new members of this series, she should be , the 1st general who is from The Revenant Realm, and now purified by Kirari (Cure Glisten) due to her own words. She decided to change herself. Kasumi is also very cheerful and temperamental girl. She tends to also be somewhat of an airhead and admires any kind of beauty or attractiveness, which sometimes comes across as being vain. She also at times compares attractive boys who flirt with her or acknowledge her beauty. Her alter ego is (キュアコムバストバスト), The Heart of Fire and Passion. Her theme color is and . * / (キュアサイクロン) - The 3 new members of this series. Kaori is a reticent individual who has trouble expressing herself outside of combat or a mission but always nice when she meet Kirari and Fuyuna. Due to her past, she often keeps her emotions in check. She decided to make herself new as she became the new warrior of light. Her alter ego is (キュアサイクロン), The Heart of Wind and Pure. Her theme color is and . * / (キュアボルト) - The 3 new members of this series. Reiko is a friendly young girl who always cares about her family and friends. She is a strong believer of innovation and trends, constantly finding ways to improve herself through change. She is often arguing with her father over matters regarding her newfound sense of independence and justice. She likes to create art and can be hotheaded all the times. Her alter ego is (キュアボルト), The Heart of Lightning and Intellignece. Her theme color is and . Mascot *Cute (キュート) - A rabbit-like mascot who is Kirari's partner, she ends her catchphrase "~kawaii". *Cool (クール) - *Optimistic (オプチミスティック) - Twin Kingdom *Queen Adorable - *King Modern - Villains *The Revenant Realm - Supporting Characters Movie Characters Items *Twin Jewel Commune (ジュエル・コミューン) - A Heart-Like Cellphone where Kirari and Fuyuna allows to transform into a Legendary Warriors. *Cute and Cool Jewels (キュートでクールジュエル) - *Twins Wands (ツインワンド) - *Heart PreWatch (ハートプリウォッチ) - *Heartful Jewel (ハートフルジュエル) - *Combustion Brace (燃焼ブレース) - *Cyclone Tambourine (サイクロンタンバリン) - *Bolt Mallet (ボルトマレット) - Gallery Offical Poster KOFXIII_Athena_Kula.jpg|Kirari and Fuyuna in casual clothes in official series KOFXIII Mai Leona.jpg Cures Hoshikawa Kirari Athena_kof_98_um_ol_(4).png|Hoshikawa Kirari as a Idol Kirari_Kimono.jpg|Kirari in her kimono outfit Snkhssr13.jpg|Kirari in her school outfit Kirari Casual Clothes (Sping and Fall).png|Kirari in her casual clothes Cure_Glisten.png|Cure Glisten Korishima Fuyuna Kula_kof_98_um_ol_(3).png|Korishima Fuyuna as a Idol Fuyuna_Kimono.jpg|Fuyuna in her kimono outfit SNKHighSchool-Kula8.jpg|Fuyuna in her school outfit Fuyuna Casual Clothes (Sping and Fall).png|Fuyuna in her casual clothes Cure Glacies.png|Cure Glacies Hino Kasumi KOF_All_Star_New_Year_Mai.png|Kasumi in her Kimono Outfit SNKHighSchool-Mai.jpg|Kasumi in her School Outfit Kazesawa Kaori Snkhsr26p.jpg|Kaori in her School Outfit Inazukogen Reiko Gd_366175_-2.jpg|Reiko in her Softball Outfit Items Navbox Disclaimer I don't own any character because it's belongs to SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy. If I can rename them. Category:Twins Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Shiratori Makoto Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Cute N' Cool Twins Pretty Cure!